Petunia Carys Dursley
by the Whispering Lady
Summary: A look into the Dursley family life.
1. Chapter 1

I certify that this story is based on the Harry Potter world of JK Rowling.

Lily, I think, would have been proud of me.

The bundle I found in the morning told me that my sister died. I did not move.

The letter from Albus Dumbledore told me that my sister died. I did not move.

The strange news segments told me that my sister died. I did not move.

The people dancing in the streets all told me that my sister died. I did not even wave.

But I remembered her words. I remembered her saying that she would tell me, no one else. That I couldn't trust a letter, not from anyone. So I watched Harry for the day, so sure that she would come by at the end, telling me it had all been something to win the war, but it was fine, she would take Harry now.

I looked out the window as the streets darkened, as Vernon went upstairs to bed, but she was not there. The shadows moved across the lawn, and suddenly, in the light of the moon, I saw him, one of Lily's friends. He could tell me what was happening. Or could he? Wizards could seem like other people. Right?

But then, if she had died, how would I ever know?

I opened the door, and he walked across the grass. "Hello, Petunia," he said.

"Hello, Remus."

"Petunia, I'm sorry to have to tell you this," he began, but I was already shaking my head.

"No. No, see, Lily - she said only she will tell me, only her."

He frowned. "But you know me. You - how can I work this?" He thought it over. "I have seen you many times. The first time was in your family home, Plas Newydd, in Anglesey. You were in a course in London, which is where you met your husband, Vernon Dursley. Your middle name is Carys. And right now you are caring for Harry alongside your own son, are you not?"

"Yes," I whispered. I paused. "So she really died, then?"

He reached out to my shoulder. "Really, Petunia. And - James too. You do have Harry here, don't you?"

I nodded, pointing to the twin stroller just inside the door. "For all his life, I guess." I narrowed my eyes. "So it was this You-Know-Who, wasn't it?"

Remus nodded. "It was Voldemort, yes. The war has ended, so we can say the name now. Voldemort is gone. Because of Harry."

My voice became too loud for the quiet neighborhood. "Because of Harry? Are you sure?" But when Remus nodded, I was not surprised.

I was not surprised, but I was -

"Thank you," I whispered, and I closed the door.


	2. Chapter 2

I certify that this story is based on the Harry Potter world of JK Rowling.

I had to tell Vernon. That, once I had leaned against the door a few minutes, was the first thing I realised. I had to tell him - but he had gone to sleep for the night. And his job was so stressful, sleep was very important. So I would tell him over breakfast in the morning.

Between checking on Dudley and on Harry, the morning came more quickly than I expected. As I heard Vernon come down the stairs, I rubbed my eyes and began the eggs. He was already seated by the time they were ready. He smiled at me as I handed him his breakfast.

"Morning, Petunia. Couldn't sleep last night?"

I took a deep breath. "Vernon…."

"Yes?"

"I got some news last night." I set my fork down. Who was I trying to convince that I could eat? "My sister, Lily, and her husband, James…."

"What did they do now? You haven't spoken to her in - awhile, right?"

"Yes." I raised my head. "Last night I spoke with one of her friends. She - was killed, and James was too."

I sobbed into the eggs that no one really was going to eat. Vernon put his arm around me. "Petunia, that's horrible news. I'm so sorry." And for a second I thought that everything would get easier, that that was the hardest thing I had to do. But then - "So Harry, then? Who will take him?"

"We will, of course," I stammered out. "I - I promised her I would."

"I see," he said. "Well, we can take care of him for a few days - until the funeral, at least." He paused. "When is the funeral?"

I almost gasped. The funeral! Who was planning it? Was I? Surely someone would tell me. I had to see Remus - I had to know.

"Well, I'd best be off, then," Vernon said. "Don't worry, Petunia. Everything will work itself out."

He patted my shoulder, waved goodbye to Dudley, and I suddenly felt alone.

Remus. I needed to see Remus. But how could I call him? I had destroyed the Floo site, put in an artificial fireplace - but maybe it would still work?

"Remus!" I called up the shaft. "Remus!"

No. But maybe there were people watching the house, right? I set Harry and Dudley in the carriage - it was time to take them for a walk anyway. We left the house and went up and down the street. I even waved some. But then the babies both cried, making it clear that my attention, after all, belonged to them.

After a few games, we went home, and I remembered the other person who had contacted me - one I knew was a professor of great repute. Surely he would know if I called him.

"Professor Dumbledore!" I shouted. "Albus Dumbledore!"

A letter fell onto my shoes - the one he had written me. The sunlight coming in through the window seemed to highlight two words: "at nightfall."

And that is when I remembered. All of the contact I had with the magical world, when had it happened? When I talked to Lily? When I saw Remus? After dark, it all was. After Vernon slept. So that was it.

"The day is ours, then," I said to Harry and Dudley. "All the way until the night."


	3. Chapter 3

I certify that this story is based on the Harry Potter world of JK Rowling.

Sure enough, Remus came by at night. He walked up to the house, after Vernon had gone to sleep. "Best to avoid that," he said, with a bit of a smile. "James would always warn me away from Vernon." He looked at me. "Have you told him?"

I frowned. "Yes, I did. He didn't seem too surprised, not really." I shook my head. "He was sympathetic, though, you know."

"I'm sure he was," Remus said, nodding to convince me he meant it.

"One thing he mentioned," I said, "was the funeral." I looked up. "I will have to arrange it, won't I?"

"Yes."

A sense of panic overwhelmed me. "But they had many magical friends, right? I'm afraid I may not - know the proper ceremonies. Maybe you as a group should. Just let me know where it is."

"Their close friends - are all gone. It's just you and me. And Vernon, maybe?"

I shook my head. "James was always right, you know. He never mixed well with - with magical people. I think we'll have to do this funeral on our own." I paused, remembering that Remus never said anything about his role in the process. I asked, "You'll help me with this, won't you?"

Remus grimaced, but he nodded. "Yes," he said. "I will plan my best friends' funeral."

I offered him a tissue, but he waved it away, looking directly at the wall to his right. "I have several contacts in St. Mungo's, the hospital. They will help us. First things first, though." He looked at me. "When do you think it should be?"

I shook my head. "I haven't a clue. There aren't any -" Remus touched my shoulder as my eyes filled with tears "-any bodies, so it can be at anytime, right? When are wizarding funerals usually held?"

"I think this Saturday will be best," he said firmly. His own eyes seemed not a little misty, and this time he took the tissue I offered.

"Have you ever planned a funeral before?" he asked.

I nodded, tight-lipped. "Lily - she and I did. For our parents," I said.

His eyes widened. "Oh - I forgot. I'm so sorry," he said.

I shook my head. "It's all right."

Remus looked at me. "I have never planned a funeral before," he said. "Strange, isn't it, with so much death around?"

The conversation had passed the emotional content I could handle. Time to return it to practicality.

"Well, what sorts of flowers should there be?" I asked. I narrowed my eyes. "The funeral will have flowers, right?"

"White and yellow, I think," Remus said. "Daffodils for Lily, and lilies -" he smiled - "for James."

"That sounds right," I said. Strange, really, that I, her own sister, needed to ask someone else.

There was a long pause as we both considered that. Then Remus said, "I can have our person from St. Mungo's come by this week. What day would be best?"

"Hmmm, I don't know, Remus," I said. "You know how it's been - mixing with witches and wizards has never been my cup of tea, not really. Shouldn't you meet with them and tell me what they say?"

Remus looked straight into my eyes. "Petunia. Lily and James were great friends of mine, but Lily told me herself that she wanted you to have the greatest role in planning it. You were her family, and she - she needs you." He wiped his moist-looking eyes on his sleeve and handed me a tissue. It seemed that my eyes were rather damp as well.

"You - she talked to you? About this?"

He nodded. "Lily was a very intelligent person, on the run from a dangerous criminal. She knew what could happen. And she wanted you to know how much she loved you."

It was a good thing I had the tissue with me.

"Yes, of course I will meet. Any day this week should be fine."

He stood. "So, any trouble with Harry?"

I pointed to him. "No, he's been just fine." I paused, thinking. "Would you like to see him?"

Remus nodded, and the two of them sat together until the rising moon (and my yawns) showed it was time to sleep.

Remus rose to his feet. "Good night, Petunia," he said. "I will tell you when the person from St. Mungo's can meet. It will be during the day, in the morning, probably."

"Thank you, Remus," I said. "Good night."


End file.
